


Will's Punishment

by AngelFire0950



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cock Rings, First story, I probably won't continue this, If I do it will be in a series, No Sex, Sadistic Nico, Sexual Teasing, Some Fluff, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFire0950/pseuds/AngelFire0950
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico SO does not want to be kissed right now. Will just wants to finish what Nico started. This isn't what Will had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will's Punishment

Nico’s POV

I blinked open my eyes and felt around for Will. I frowned at the cold empty space next to me.

“Does he always have to be up at dawn?” I grumble to myself. I get out of bed and slip on some pants and walk into the kitchen. I see Will cooking some eggs while whistling “Hey Jude.” I silently walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist, with my face on his shoulder.

 “Morning, mia bello.” I whisper and bite his ear playfully.

“Nico…” Will groans,

“Not now I’m cooking, sit down and be good if you want breakfast.” He teases playfully.

“You do know that I never eat any breakfast anyway right?” I raise an eyebrow at him.

“Yes, but today’s special.” He say joyfully. I panic internally. _Did I forget something? Anniversary? No that’s three months from now? Birthday? No that’s not it either._ I decide to play it off cool,

“Oh yeah? Why is that?” I say hoping he doesn’t catch onto me.

“Because I said so. That’s why, Sunshine.” He says as he sets a plate in front of me.

“Now eat or you’ll feel my wrath,” he says in a fake voice.

“Sorry to break it to you Will, but you’re as threatening as a kitten. Now then…come here.” I say as I grabbed Will’s wrist and pulled him onto my lap. I bite his ear, intending to finish what I started earlier.

“What about breakfast, I worked…hard…on…it…” Will says moaning.

“No,” I say, not letting him get away.

“I want to finish what I started now that you aren’t cooking.” I say kissing him softly on the ear. I wrap my arms around him and resume kissing all over his face, but never kissing his lip, those I will save for later. I pull Will into me and kiss the corner of his mouth passionately, knowing it will make him frustrated.

“Nico, please.” He looks at me with those kitten eyes of his and I almost give in. I smirk at him. 

“Nope, I think I want breakfast,” I say, Will tries to get up but I pull him back down, look at him,

“I never said you could get up.” I say sternly. Will takes his plate with a sigh and begins to eat. By the time I finish my plate I see that Will is barely half way done with his. I look down and see that he’s hard. _Hmm, he’s all hot and bothered now. Just how I want him._ I reach behind him and set my plate down. I lean back in my chair and watch Will take another bite. Suddenly, I get a devious idea. I look at my watch and see that we have another hour until we have to meet up with Chiron and the others for the meeting. Smirking, I grabbed Will’s crotch. Closing his eyes, Will groans and moves with my hand. 

“I never said to stop eating.” I say. Shaking, Will takes another bite, as I unzip his shorts. I pull out his cock and begin to play with the head of his erect member. Leaning down, I whisper in his ear, 

“You won’t get any kind of relief until you finish breakfast, _il mio gattino._ ” I say still rubbing him. Will moans but continues to eat. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Will’s POV

A few minutes later I was finally able to finish eating, but with Nico’s hands on me and those sexy Italian nicknames, I almost didn’t. I looked up at him pleading with him to give me relief. Smiling, he took the plate from me and set it behind me. I see a wicked look in his eyes and know that the teasing isn’t yet over. I gulped and wrapped my legs around his waist. He put my straining member back into my shorts. 

“No, pl-please, I finished breakfast, let me come.” I begged. Shaking his head Nico zipped up my pants. He took my arms and pinned them behind me with one hand. He leaned over and playfully bit my ear while rubbing my already hard cock through the denim of my shorts. He let go of my ear and started to stand up. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me to the kitchen. He lays me down on the counter and begins to kiss each of my eyelids. He looks at me breathlessly. He pins my arms above my head and tells me to keep them there. He takes my shirt off and starts to suck on my nipples. Instantly I moan and run my hands through his jet black hair. When he finishes he looks at me. Finally I can’t take it anymore, I grab his face in my hands and kiss him on the lips. Suddenly Nico yanks away from me and storms out of the kitchen without a word. Confused I sit up and wait for him to return. When he finally does he has something in his hand, but I can’t see what it is because I’m focused on Nico’s, somehow me kissing him has pissed him off. 

“Did I say you could move?” He looks at me angrily.

“Lay down on the island, hands above your head where I left them, don’t make me get the paddle.” He says sternly. I gulp and rush to obey him, knowing I am already in trouble, but not sure why. Finally I get to see what’s in his hand, a cock ring, a vibrator and butt plug. _Oh no…I am never getting relief_ , I say to myself. Yanking off my pants and boxers, he flings them across the room. He slips the cock ring onto me and leans over to whisper in my ear. 

“You’ve been a bad boy, Will. So as punishment, you get to wear these as punishment, until I say so.” He says. Confused I look up at him. 

“H-how and I supposed to ‘wear’ a vibrator.” I ask with a little bit of fear in my voice.

“Don’t worry, _mia bello_. We’ve done this before.” Nico says knowingly. He’s right. “Let’s take this elsewhere shall we?” He whispers, as shudders run through my body. He picks me up and takes me to the bedroom. He sets me down gently on the bed and walks to the other side of the room to grab something. “Lay on your stomach, legs apart, ass up” He grunts. I look over my shoulder and see Nico come towards me. 

“What did I just say?” He asks. I nod and do as I am told. I decided this might be a good time to finally ask him why he was so angry. I mean, he’s being so rough, not that I don’t enjoy it but still… 

“Nico, why were you so angry when I kissed you earlier? I figured that since you had been giving me so much attention, that you would appreciate it.” I look at him searching for an answer in his eyes.

“…Will, I am not trying to hurt you. Does this really bother you? You have to tell me these thing. This is why we have save words, kitten.” He says. 

“No,” I shake my head quickly. 

“No, it doesn’t bother me. On the safe word note it’s about a greenish yellow, ok? Nothing to worry about.” I said truthfully. 

“Good.” He nods. 

“Let’s continue, shall we?” Nico asks with a wicked gleam in his eyes. That’s when I know this has only begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Need more ideas please!


End file.
